love and let it die
by Muggles-and-mundanes12345
Summary: the mi high team has finally brought down the mastermind and korps along with him. on their way to mi9 head quarters tom intercepts an encreapted message and runs after the team, one member of the team is targeted and tom knows who, but will he ,make it in time to save them
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Dan p.o.v

_today started off like anyother day, i would wake up at 6am and go for a quick jogg to the park and back before i went to school and hanged with the gang. the gang is of corse the mi high gang, myself, zoe, aneisha, tom and sometimes frank if he wasnt called away to fix something that flatley broke, but were not allowed to call it that, it would blow our cover so we just call it the gang. so today was a normal day except it wasnt. today the mi high team are getting awards for taking down the masters mind and today felt awesome_

6 hours later

the gang and i just finished school but tom wasnt in class, proberly down in the mi high base playing blade quest or something. but anyway myself, zoe, aneisha and frank are heading down to the mi 9 head office to meet with stella and the head of mi 9 to recieve our awards.

tom p.o.v

so im gonna run a little late i kept thinking to myself. but i know somethings wrong. i came down to the mi high base to make sure everything was ok with security cause today was the only day there wasnt some crisis, but im not taking that as a bad thin g i mean GET YOUR HEAD IN IT TOM. why am i distracting myself so much today. everyone is on their way to the mi 9 base as we speak, i told them i would catch up cause like i said before i had a feeling something was wrong. and thats when i saw it on my computer screen...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

tom p.o.v

_i tried getting into contact with the crew telling them not to go to the base, that it was a trick but no one not even frank was answering their comunicators and i was freaking out. i have no choice. even though im not in any sort of shape i have to run, run as fast as i can_

15 minutes later

"NEED TO BREATHE" i kept telling myself, i just got to the mi high base and i am sweating and panting so much but i cant stop now. i just spotted the gang and i need to stop korps, j an faster knowing what was going to happen and without a moments hesitation i jumped in front of zoe and thats when i heard it, i gun just fired, it tried to hit zoe but it got me instead, i just stopped feeling pain. i think it hit my stomach and before i knew it i was on the cold hard ground surronded by the gang telling me to hold on and they tried keeping the wound closed, but i couldnt hear any of them like i had just lost my hearing but i needed to tell them the message.

zoe p.o.v

"NOOOOOO STAY WITH ME TOM STAY WITH ME" was all i could manage to say when he jumped in front of me, i cant let this happen to him. i dont know why but i just froze. i had never dealed with a situation like this before and before i could let another word out tom said to the gang "i was down in the mi high base searching for something cause i felt something wrong" then he took in a deep breath "then i intercepted a incripted message from a member of korps putting a hit on zoe, i tried contacting you all but no one was..." then taking in another deep breath "answering their communicators so i ran after you, and if i dont make it just remember you guys are my family and i love" and all of a sudden his eyes just closed and air escaped his body and i just couldnt lose him.

tom p.o.v

i felt so tired and so cold i couldnt keep my eyes open any longer, the more i tried to keep them open the more heavier they got and i couldnt bear it. now it felt as if my life was flashing before my eyes but something was still holding onto me and wouldnt let me go

aniesha p.o.v

i held pressure on his stomach to stop the bleeding as much as possible and i was getting dan to do CPR on him until he could feel his chest move and before i knew it the ambulance arrived taking toms body trying the put life back into it. then out of no where i heard a suttle sound, more like a whisper and all i heard was tom calling for me "ANIESHA" "ANIESHA", i couldnt bear it anymore so i just collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

zoe p.o.v

_i stayed with aniesha that night, i felt so horrible for her cause of tom. i know how she feels about him_

3 days later

"ughhhh hello, zoe" aniesha finally woke up and said to me. then she asked "how long was i out" and i told her "around 3 days" then i knew what she was gonna say so before she could say another word i said to her "toms fine, the doctors just got there on time but we helped out a bit by giving him CPR and holding the wound. hes awak if you want to see him" but before i could finish the sentence she was half way out of the hospital bed still a little dizzy so i got the wheelchair and took her to see tom. i can see how she feels about him but shes just to afraid to show it, im pretty sure shes in love with him but i cant prove it. we walked into toms room and the first thing i saw was tom and dan having a little girly chat and then tom attempting to laugh after. i knocked on the door but the boys didnt notice so we just strolled right into the room and then all you heard was silence. tom was staring at neish and neish was staring right back at him. i found it a little awkward so i just said "hi guys, hey dan would you like to come get some water with me" and before he could say anything i quickly dragged him out of the room.

aniesha p.o.v

" hi. so your alive" i said quickly to stop the silence and then something i thought he would never say "only because of you. thanks for trying to keep me alive" and before he could say anything i just broke into tears. he asked "whats wrong neish" and i just said "you nearly died, how could you nearly die, bow could you leave us, me" but tom just looked at me with swallon eyes. but soon we dropped the topic and started talking.

"so what happened to you" he said, "i have no idea, the last thing i remember was someone calling my name then i just fell and slept i guess" i said to him cause i actullary had to idea why i was here, "i asked the doctor why you were here and they said it had to do with your blood pressure rising making you collapse putting you in a small coma. i was actullary taking to dan and i was gonna come and visit you today but nevermind, seems you came to visit me first" he said. and before i could say anything dan and zoe walked into the room holding soft drink and chocolate. we spent the rest of the night talking and it felt the same as always. but by 9 o'clock the nurse came into the room and took me back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later

franks p.o.v

"ohh thank heavens your alright" i quickly spat out before giving tom and aniesha hugs. i was so thankful they were ok. i felt extremly horrible when i couldnt see them over the last week in hospital but i had to find the person responsable for this mess. "i talked to stella and you two can take off as much time as you need" and before i could let out another word aniesha quickly said "i should be back in a couple of days, the doc told me to relax for atleast two days and to drink alot of water the resduce my blood pressure". "thats good news and tom whenever you ready to sit down and start typing again is when you are welcome to be back" i said to tom, "thanks frank" tom said to me and it was so good to hear his voice again. i dont know what i could have done if i lost him or if i lost aniesha aswell, they are my family as well as dan and zoe, theu are apart of my family. "but just until you are both ready to start at mi high again i will be calling my previous crew, rose, carrie and oscar to help me with this investigation and putting zoe under my watchful eye incase this ever happens again which i pray it wont", then they both said "thank you frank" and gave me a hug. "well i should let you both get some rest but i will bw back soon i promise" i said and then they both said "bye frank". i am just so happy to have both of my agents back


	5. Chapter 5

1 month later

dan p.o.v

_every thing seemed right and normal again, aniesha came back to work a few days after she woke up but for tom it took a little longer. well it would considering he got shot in the stomach. toms been back for about 2 weeks and no one can leave him alone, it turns out when he got shot it hit his spinal cord a little but the doctors said it didnt do much damage and he will walk again but right now hes in a wheelchair, last time someone left him alone he fell down some stairs and ended up in hospital for the day with a minor concussion. zoe has to be careful now since we found out someones trying to get her killed so me and frank are talking turns watching her. anieha takes tom to the physiotherapist everyday after school so he can learn how to walk again. so alot has changed but were all getting back into our training and trying to feel normal again only everything that happened isnt. it isnt everyday that your girlfriend... i mean my friend is targeted and your best friend who is like a brother to you takes the bullet for her. i guess i really havent asked zoe how she feels about all this._

zoe p.o.v

well i guess dans right, everything is the same but everything is different. but if only i asnwered my communicator when tom called we wouldnt be in this mess, and he wouldnt have taken the fall for me. i guess everything happens for a reason, right... but anyway i just need to stay as positive as possible, not only for me but for the gang.

tom p.o.v

i try not to think of it to much, of the attack, the one thing that left me stuck in a wheelchair for who knows how long. i try not to think about it to much but i just do and i cant stop it, everytime i close my eyes i see myself running and leaping infront of zoe and just collapsing and everyone mouthing "HOLD ON TOM" "HOLD ON" "DONT LET GO", then my alarm goes off for school. my parents dont know what happened,i told them i fell down the stairs at school and they arnt making much of it, but still helping me when its needed.

im not the same person I used to be, since it happened. I mean I feel so useless even though im only sitting and typing on a computer. I mean I haven't felt the same since the accident and since I haven't been able to walk. well I guess I gotta try and keep my head high, not only for me for for the gang


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

no

before they all knew it every thing turned normal again, except mi9 entercepted a message from korps telling us it isnt over and they will be back for zoe and keri. but its to late for keri, ever since the mastermind took control of her shes gone a little mad and has been admitted into the physic ward of the hospital, where everyone is givng her the best care possible.

the old mi high team has really helped while anisha and tom where being hospitalised, they managed to capture the man who fired at tom and other korps secret agents. they have all been arrested except one man had managed to escape and now knows the current location of the mi high base, hopefully he had forgotten cause if he hasnt were all in big trouble espcally zoe.

the old team is still staying around and helping us cause tom is still in the wheelchair, so when missions occur tom and rose are in the mi high base on intercoms and carrie and aniesha are back up for oscar and dan, zoe is mainly the lead person on missions but since the message was intercpted from korps frank has kept her underground in the base.

lets just hope the message from korps isnt furfilled or else, nothing will ever be the same for the team again.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

3 weeks later

dan p.o.v

today was a good day except it wasnt. i had a strange feeling something was gonna happen but i didnt think to much of it. so this morning was the same as any other morning, i woke at about 6am and went for my early morning jogg to the park and back, i had a quick shower, got dressed, made sure my sister was awake and ready, got us a quick breakfast and take her to school. except we never really got to her school. on the way to sarah's school i found it odd how there was a black van outside her school. so i grabbed my pencil from my pocket and told frank what was going on, he said to me "wait there and ill send back-up" but while i was responding i hearn sarah scream, a man grabbed her and shoved her in the van and another man came and grabbed me, while i was trying to fight him off i managed to slip my pencil into my pocket, then he pushed me into the van and knocked me unconcious. i tried calling for sarah but my eyes were so heavy they just shut.

frank p.o.v

"dan, DAN!" there was a long silence, "team we have an emergency" were the first words i managed to slip out of my mouth. they all stared at me, then zoe asked "frank, whats the problem?", and i could think was what would zoe say but i had to tell her, "dan and his sister sarah were kidnapped, and i think i know who took them". all i could see was zoes eyes swelling and she was gasping for air, i shouldnt have told her, she will worry twice as much but we have to do this, "rose, tom. get the security footage from outside of sarahs school, if my guesses are correct korps took them". they got the security footage up and there were 3 men all wearing korps uniforms driving away in a black van. "rose follow that van, i want to know where their going and what their doing" i quickly spat out but she was already on it.

what would young sarah think of the siruation, she dosent know about dan and i hope shes ok,


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys it been 2 days and we still haven't found anything. I don't know what else to do!" I said. I can't stand waiting to find something any longer. "Team, are we any closer to finding out where the van went?" said frank. Since he went missing I've been trying to keep a straight but I cant do it anymore. I just break out into tears, I can't just wait anymore, for all we know the worst could have occurred and we don't even know it. Soon aniesha and rose come to hug me, I don't know what else to say, all I can do is let out a cry.

2 hours later…

Rose p.o.v

Zoes settled down and is laying down in the other room. I feel so bad for her, I mean if it was the other way around and it was Oscar and me I would rather die then spend days without him. But iver never really told him how ive felt, I don't know how. I know what I need to do.  
>"hey zoe, ive got a plan just follow my lead….."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Rose p.o.v

"frank, im gonna take zoe home, shes a little of an emotion filled wreak, so im gonna take her home and take care of her", "ok ill be home soon, just don't let her out of your sight." Said frank and I just nodded, "just remember zoe, im only a pencil call away so call me if you need anything" said frank, "thanks frank" zoe replied.

"so where are we going" says zoe as soon as the elevator door closes, "we are doing our own investigation and we will find him, I promise." And zoe just hugged me. Im glad that she feels abit better.

Dan p.o.v

My eyes feel tired but I know I have to open them. They opened for only a second and all I saw was bars. Like im stuck inside without a way out. I feel trapped. "SARAH" was the only word that could come out of my mouth, then I saw something dark coming towards the bars. The image was unclear and I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

Sarah p.o.v

Whats going on, im just thinking. The guard let me into see dan and I saw something flash in his pocket, I waited until the guard walked away until I took it from his pocket. It's a pencil, it's a flashing pencil. How on earth do I use it. I tried shaking it, hitting it, writing with it… then I put it next to my ear. I heard a voice but I didn't know who it was. "hello my name is sarah morgan and im dans little sister, I found this thing found in his pocket and I don't know what it is", "hello sarah this is tom tupper from the mi9 base, I know this may seem abit scary but where is your brother" said tom, "hes lying on the floor, he breathing but they hit his head really hard when they pushed him into the van, ohh their coming please help me" I said, I didn't know what else to say I just started crying, all I heard was foot steps. "listen very carefully sarah, try and stay as calm as possible ok. We need you to stay strong, ok now put the pencil back into his pocket so we can contact him to come and get help, all I can say is goodluck and do whatever they say cause we want to get you and your brother back as safe as possible, ok", "ok". I did what he asked and put his pencil but in his pocket and started hugging my big brother. I just feel so alone now more them ever.

His eyes started opening and it felt like I was at home again, jumping all over him to wake up. Im just so happy I have my big brother back.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe p.o.v

We have come back to where they we're taken and it feels like I was watching the security footage all over again, then all of a sudden I see rose take her spypod out of her pocket, "what are you doing with that?" I said to her, "all of the years I've used these I've only just found a app that can track residue from footprints, cars, dogs etc so hopefully there is still some left from the van that kidnapped them".

Finally after 10 minutes she found some residue from the van and started following the trail from the front of sarah's school to who knows where…..

Dan p.o.v

I wake up to sarah hugging me, it feels like everything is normal, that I wasn't kidnapped by a korps wannabe. Im not sure whats going on now but now I need to get up. "hi sarah" I said and that only made her squeeze me tighter. "whats been going on" I said, "your pencil was flashing and your friend tom tupper told me to do whatever they say, im so so sorry, they said if I didn't do what they asked they would hurt you" and she started crying, "sarah, what did you do?" I said, I don't know what to think, what could she tell them, she doesn't know anything about mi9, so this only worries me, "they asked about zoe, im sorry dan I couldn't let them hurt you", before I could say anything I picked up my pencil and called mi high immeditaly, "TOM, TOM!", "dan, thank god your ok", it was frank, "wheres zoe, shes in danger! Their going after her now, don't let her out of the base or shes gone for good", "she went home with rose, rose is taking care of her" was all frank could say.

Frank p.o.v

"ok dan, stay calm we will track your pencil now!" I said, I tried calling zoes pencil but she didn't answer, all I have to do is keep trying and pray they got home safe.

2 hours later

"ZOE, ZOE ZOOEEEEE" I kept yelling in my house, where on earth could she be. I just pray korps haven't gotten to her, cause of they have its to late.

Rose p.o.v

I can see zoes pencil flash but why isn't she answering it, that just isn't like her, "zoe, you do realise your pencils flashing right?" "ohh I didn't realise" she responded but I knew she noticed, "hello frank" she said into her communicator. I couldn't hear her but I could tell she looked noticed. I think theres something going on but cant prove it. A little after when I asked her about it she said it was nothing but I could tell.

Zoe p.o.v

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was dan, he put my arms in a hold that I couldn't get out of and he started dragging me to this black van, the same van he was kidnapped in, the more I struggled the more he held me. 2 other agents peeled rose of the side walk after they bashed her. they shoved us both into the van and started driving, I tried to concentrate on the turns and the direction we were going but I lost track after the first half an hour driving. How could dan switch sides to korps of all people. How could be betray mi9 and most of all me like that, all I know is somethings not right.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan p.o.v

*3 hours earlier*

"sarah how could you tell them about zoe, wait please don't answer, just tell me what you told them ok", "ok, I told them where she lives and that's all, I don't know much about her". "ok I guess that's good", then they just dragged me out of sarahs arms and stuck a needle in my neck. Im a prisoner in my own mind, not controlling my own actions. What did they do to me

*back to present time*

zoe this isn't me, this isn't me, im trying to, my voice isn't working but my mouth is moving. She's not even looking at me anymore. "I SWEAR THIS ISNT ME PLEASE ZOE", I finally poured out and went to hug her but the guard restrained me and all I can do is tell zoe it isn't me. "zoe I swear this isn't me it's the serium, it's the serium" and then the guard stuck another needle in my neck and I becam inslaved in my own mind again. Not being able to say or do anything without the guard telling me to. I don't know what I can do anymore. I don't even know if she believes me?

Zoe p.o.v

I cant believe this, they stuck a serium in his neck, atleast I know theres still hope for him and out of nowhere the guard punches me in the face and sticks the needle in my neck. Now what, nothing happened. They stuck another needle in my neck and I just went still. I cant control my movements anymore, its like my body isn't mine anymore. They did it to rose aswell.

Frank p.o.v

"zoe please answer your communicator", all I can think is she should have been here over an hour ago, "stella we have a bigger emergency" is what I could burst into my phone. "rose and zoe are missing, I need some backup to find them asap" and I just hung up. I don't know what to do anymore. I just pray zoe is ok.


	12. Chapter 12

Oscar p.o.v

What on earth has happened now, I mean dan and his little sister went missing, now zoe and rose. Ohh my, rose if missing, I may not have told anyone this but I really like her and now shes missing ym heart is pounding. I need to do something.

Dan p.o.v

The serium wore off and now me, sarah, zoe and rose are all in a cell together. Atleast everyones ok.

Zoe p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of dan moaning, im so scared, "zoe" was all I heard but the cell Is dark and I can hardly see anything, all of a sudden I hear footsteps, I try to hid in the darkness in a little ball of myself, im trying so hard not to cry and all I see is dan walking out of the darkness and all I want to do is hug him. He helps me to my feet and I squeeze him so tightly and I don't want to let him go, hes like an angel in hell. When he releases I seem a little worried and then he leans into kiss me, it felt amazing to feel his lips on my lips, and his hands on my waist on mine around his neck, then I kiss him back. I feel so relaxed when im around him. Then out of nowhere sarah walks out and all I hear is "gross" come from her mouth. And all I can do is smile and laugh.

Dan p.o.v

Wow I did it, I finally kissed her and she kissed me back, that just felt amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zoe p.o.v

"oh dan, im so glad your safe. Im so glad you and sarah are safe but wheres rose?". "I have no idea" said dan. "I only saw you and dan in here, I haven't seen anyone else" said sarah. "its alright sarah, are you ok".

Sarah then went onto tell me everything she did since a week before their capture.

Sarah p.o.v

I told zoe and dan everything I remember. I saw the van that took us around our area but I didn't think about it until we were taken. I told them what I told those people about zoe. Then the cell door opened. And another girl was thrown in. "ROSE" zoe shouted and ran to her.

Zoe p.o.v

I ran to rose as fast as possible, she was barely breathing. Dan carried her onto the bed, she murmered and shut her eyes. I checked her pulse, it was weak but still going.

Rose p.o.v

After they decided to torture me, they threw me into a cell with dan, zoe and sarah. It felt like I could hardly breathe. I kept my head back to keep my airways clear and then dan lifted me on the bed and I felt my eyes fall heavy, I felt so exhausted I guess I passed out.


End file.
